


i'm not in love

by Allineedarebooks



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allineedarebooks/pseuds/Allineedarebooks
Summary: Rosalie had always dreamt of her perfect life; a happy family, a loving husband and a successful fulfilling career. But life is cruel and everything she wanted seems like an unattainable fantasy.Being a single mother leaves her vulnerable and lonely struggling to earn enough money to make ends meet and provide her daughter with the life she once had.Emmett comes into her life and all of a sudden everything seems perfect. But this isn't a fairytale and love can also bring pain.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. sweet child o' mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> I was suddenly gripped by the idea of Modern AH Emmett and Rosalie working out life together and such, this fic was born. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a multichapter fic. I was very close to making it a VERY long oneshot but decided to dip into uncharted territory for my writing and write chapters lol. 
> 
> For context:  
> Rosalie is 26  
> Abigail is 4  
> Emmett is 28
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. Thanks :)

**Late August**

It was already dark when Rose finished up at the auto repair shop. She wiped the grease and grime from her hands before fishing her phone out of her pocket. She had one text, from her brother, Jasper. He was confirming that he had picked up Abigail from school. _Thank goodness_ , she thought as she quickly shot him back a text confirming that she had just finished at work and that she would come to pick up Abigail soon.

It was Abigail’s 5th birthday in a month, and then Christmas two months after that. Subsequently, Rose has been working longer hours so that she can afford a proper birthday and Christmas for her little girl.

She hadn’t heard from her ex-husband, Royce in months. He sends the bare minimum in child support. No doubt he wouldn’t show up for Abby’s birthday and neither of the two of them was invited to the King’s for Christmas, not that Rosalie would want to go anyway. Abby missed her dad, however. The little girl missed the little presents her daddy would give her, she missed the kisses he would give her when he got home and sitting with him at night as they read together.

Abby deserved the world and now that Rose was a single mum, it became harder and harder to provide the life they once had. Royce’s family was rich, and as such, they were used to living in a big house with every amenity available to man. Now Rose and Abigail lived in a small apartment just outside of Boston, pushing to make ends meet and pay their bills.

“You heading off Rose?”

A voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her friend and coworker, Jacob calling at her from across the shop.

“Yeah, yeah. Just lost in my thoughts.” She responded, sticking her tongue out at him and tossing her dirty rag at his face.

He caught it easily with a chuckle, “Go get that little angel of yours, enjoy your weekend off.”

Abigail was a charmer and had captured Jacob’s heart in the few occasions that Rose had brought her to the shop. Rose smirked at the tan-skinned man, before quickly saying goodbye and walked off to change out of her work clothes.

———

“Mummy!”

Suddenly Rose was enveloped in a tight hug, her daughter’s curly blond head pressing into her belly with her skinny arms locked in a vice around Rosalie.

Rose chuckled, catching Jasper’s eye from across the room before scooping her daughter into her arms and walking over to her twin.

“Hey baby, how was school?”

“Good mummy, today we did maths and it was really hard.”

“Well, she certainly doesn’t get that from her mother. You were always good at maths and science, Rose.” Jasper said, kissing his sister on the check before ruffling his niece’s hair. “Ok Abby, do you want to go get your things packed up? I’ve got to talk to your mummy.”

The girl smiled up at them, before wriggling to be put down. Rosalie complied and the little girl quickly ran from the room in a rush.

“How was work?” Jasper asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Long and hard, but it’s good. Jacob’s got me doing more hands-on work which I’m happy about.”

“Well tonight you are relaxing and coming out with Alice and me I. We’ve booked a table at _il Cuoco_ and I’ve organised a babysitter to mind Abby.”

“Jazz-“ Rose interrupted exasperated, puffing out a breath of air. “I don’t want to go out, I just want to go home.”

Jasper chuckled before slinging his arm over his twin's shoulder, pulling her close.

“Too bad, Rosie. Everything's all booked and confirmed. Plus, I’ve invited a mate from work who is very excited to meet you.”

Rosalie groaned and pushed her face into her brother’s chest. For the past six months Jasper and his girlfriend Alice had been playing matchmaker. Rose had been set up on no short than 10 bad dates. It was getting ridiculous at this point.

Jasper laughed, pulling his sister into a tight hug before continuing- “This ones a good one, Rose. His name is Emmett and he’s a good guy. He’s funny and hardworking.” He tussled Rose’s hair just like he had tussled Abigail’s hair moments before. “The bookings at 7 and I’ll text you the address. Babysitters coming at 6:30.” He looked at his sister, smiling at her. “You need a night off Rose, loosen up and live a little.”

Rosalie snorted at that before playfully punching Jasper in the arm. “I guess I’ll see you at 7 then.”

———

_I_ _l Cuoco_ was a homely Italian restaurant about half an hour from Rose’s apartment. Once she parked her car and headed into the restaurant she quickly spotted Jazz and Alice sitting at a table near the far wall. There were two empty seats at the table, signalling that Rosalie’s date had not arrived yet. Rose removed her jacket before embracing Alice, who eagerly hugged her back.

“Rosie! I’m so glad you came. I’ve missed you so much.” Alice exclaimed in her high shrill voice. Alice was always excitable and always in a cheery mood. It made Rose laugh just thinking about it. She and Jasper were both rather introverted whereas Alice was one of the most extroverted people she knew. They were very different but the two girls were friends of sorts.

“If you keep hold of her like that Ally, you might suffocate Rose.” Jasper said as he smiled at the two of them.

“Careful Jasper, I might steal your girlfriend away. She surely likes me better.” Rose joked as she sat down next to Alice. Alice giggled at that.

“Don’t worry Rose, I told Alice to be on her best behaviour and not embarrass you.” Jasper teased and was rewarded with a quick kick to the shin by Alice.

Alice turned to face Rose again, chatting easily, inquiring about her work and Abigail settling into a casual conversation.

Jasper stood suddenly, looking behind the girls to the front of the restaurant, smiling.

“Emmett, glad you could make it.” He exclaimed. Rose turned around to look at the man, quickly spotting the hulking figure moving towards them. He was tall, taller than Jasper and stocky. He wore a crisp button-up shirt and jeans, sitting low on his hips. Rose blushed slightly, cursing herself for so obviously checking out the man. He was incredibly attractive, with dark curly hair and blue eyes. But best of all, when he smiled his entire face lit up and revealed a set of adorable dimples.

He walked over, shaking Jasper’s hand quickly before gazing at Rose. She shivered slightly in anticipation before standing to greet him.

“Hi, I’m Emmett. You must be Rosalie. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Rose smiled before responding - “A pleasure to meet you too Emmett, but please call me Rose.”

He smiled at her, dimples showing as he sat down across from her.

“So you work with Jasper?” Rosalie asked, sipping at her wine. She flicked her eyes over to her brother, who had obviously caught her staring at the taller man and smirked at her.

“Yeah, we’ve recently been working together. Technically I’ve taken him under my wing, I am more experienced after all.” Jasper chuckled at that.

“How long had you been a paramedic, Emmett?” Alice asked.

“Well, I started at 21 so it about seven years now.”

_Ok, so he’s not much older than me,_ Rose thought. _Only two years difference, I can make that work._

“But enough about me. What about you, Rose? What do you do for work?”

Rose shifted in her seat, suddenly nervous. She loved attention usually but now she was nervous. _Why was she so nervous?_

“I’m a mechanic, not fully qualified really but I’ve been doing a lot of work to improve.”

She gazed up at Emmett. He was smiling brightly at her, it calmed her. Usually, guys felt intimidated by her choice of work, seeing it as to ‘manly’ a job. They usually also ran as soon as they found out she had a kid.

“That’s cool. So if I ever break down in the middle of nowhere, I’ll call you.” Emmett joked, catching her gaze again.

Rose chuckled slightly, “I’m sure I could help with that.”

The waiter then came over then to take their order.

Dinner passed without a hitch and Rosalie learnt a great deal about her date. She learnt that he grew up in Washington before travelling across the country to study paramedicine. He had a younger brother. He was a gym junkie which explained the muscles.

When the meal was done, Alice and Jasper made themselves scarce, allowing Rose and Emmett to be alone for a moment. Emmett walked Rose to her car, the BMW was a gift from Royce just after they had gotten married. It was a beautiful car, if not a bit old now.

Rose leaned on the car, casual and friendly. She liked Emmett, and he seemed genuinely interested in her.

“Pass me your phone.” She ordered lightly. He gave it to her and she swiftly put her contact information in before handing the phone back. He grinned at her, shovelling his phone back in his pockets. “Call me sometime, I’d love to get to know you without my brother sitting right next to us.”

Emmett laughed before moving to kiss her cheek goodbye. His lips were soft and warm on her skin, even with the brief embrace. Rosalie almost felt like a teenager again, her belly fluttering with butterflies.

“It was really lovely meeting you, Rose. You’ll hear from me before the weeks out.” He walked away then with one final glance over his shoulder.

Rosalie all but scrambled into her car, slumping down into her chair with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She had a text from Alice, a slew of pink love heart emojis. Rolling her eyes, Rose threw her phone on her passenger seat before backing out of her car-spot and driving home.


	2. 2. how our bodies even got here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you saw, this fic is rated explicit. It will cover adult themes. In this such chapter, there is a graphic description of sex. If you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> Anyway, we are all mature adults here, so enjoy Emmett and Rosalie being the horny bastards they are. I love them so much. 
> 
> Leave a kudos, if you like. 
> 
> Love you all.

**Late August**

Rosalie was applying her mascara when she heard the knock at the door. She quickly put the tube down, casting a quick glance at herself in the mirror before she went to let her guest inside. Emmett stood at the door, dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. He smiled at her before pecking her cheek with a kiss. She smiled at him before excusing herself to go back inside to grab her keys and her purse. She quickly checked her reflection again and pulled at the hem of her dress before rejoining him at the door. They had been texting each other nonstop for the past 4 days, ever since they had met each other at their double date with Jasper and Alice.

Emmett had invited her out this evening to go to his favourite bar, claiming she would love it. Rose could barely remember a time when she had gone to a bar to get drunk, she usually elected to finish a bottle of wine at home after she had put Abby to bed.

Emmett looked around behind her briefly, “No kid?”

He looked genuinely sad to have missed an opportunity to meet Rose’s little girl. She couldn’t help but smile at the notion that he actually wanted to meet her kid.

“She’s at Jazz’s. I’m fairly sure Alice is giving her a makeover.”

Emmett laughed. “Poor kid. You ready to go?”

She reached out to link her arm with his, softly grasping his hand.

“Let's go.”

———

"Ok, so listen. I'm only telling you this once and don't think for a second of telling anyone-"

Rose was three cocktails in when she started her rant about her life. Emmett was equally as tipsy as he listened intently, his hand resting gently on her thigh. She usually wouldn’t tell anyone anything remotely personal about herself, but Emmett’s open and honest nature made her feel like spilling her heart to him. Rose stirred her mojito before she started her spiel.

“I was in college up in New York State when I met my ex, Royce. We quickly hit it off but turns out we were both idiots because in the span of 6 months I realised I was pregnant. I wanted to keep the baby and the only way I could do that was if I dropped out. I was studying engineering and I loved it, Emmett. But these things happen and I wanted to look out for my baby. Royce’s family were rich, like filthy rich. We decided that he could support us and the baby and we got married within three months.

“I was planning on going back to study after Abby was two. We could send her to daycare and I could finish my schooling and find a job I loved. But life doesn’t work out the way you plan it. Abby was a sickly toddler and I had to care for her rather than go back to study. It was frustrating but I would do anything for my baby girl.

“About two years ago, Royce started acting differently, staying out at night or spending extra hours at work. Turns out he had another woman on the side. I caught him out and confronted him, told him he wasn’t welcome home until he got rid of the women. He chose her, over his own wife and daughter. Within the week I received divorce papers in the mail.

“It killed me but I signed off on the papers and went out to find a better job. Abby and I moved to Massachusetts and started renting our apartment. I soon found the auto repair shop, shoe-horning my way in, and I’ve been there ever since.

“Royce pays child support when he’s required to but he’s made no effort to be a part of his daughter's life. Sure, he sends her a card on her birthday and on Christmas but he hasn’t bothered to see her in over a year now. I hate him for that, I really fucking do. How can he turn his back on his own child? Abby misses him too, she doesn’t understand why she can’t see him. She used to miss him a lot at the beginning but now I think she’s come to the realisation she doesn’t really have a daddy.”

She gazed at Emmett who quickly pulled her into a side hug. She buried her head in his chest and distracted herself in the scent of his cologne. Emmett rubbed her back affectionately, waiting for her to speak again.

“Sorry, I just sort of dumped that on you.”She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, embarrassed to have ranted about her ex to the man she was on a date with. _You’re an idiot, Rose!_ She thought, mentally kicking herself.

“No, I’m sorry Rose. You shouldn’t have had to put up with that. You deserve someone who will look out for both you and Abigail.” He caught her eye then, pulling back slightly to look at her properly.

Overcome with emotion, Rosalie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his with a desperate need to touch him. The feeling of his lips was almost heavenly. He was so warm and real, she almost wanted to reach out and never let go. He was comfort, he was safety.

Emmett broke the kiss after a moment, cheeks flushed slightly.

“Rose, you don’t have to do that.” He said brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

“I want to.” She said simply and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his sliding closer to him, all but draping her legs over his lap.

They quickly left the bar, calling a taxi to take them home.

The taxi driver looked mildly annoyed when Emmett and Rose climbed into the backseat, lips and hands wandering each-others body. Emmett made sure to give him a more than decent tip. They stumbled up to Rosalie’s apartment, fumbling with the keys before finally pushing the door open. Rose turned to him then and attacked him, throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her body to his. Emmett slid his hands down her back, one kneading at her ass. She moaned, pushing her chest into his and feeling the beginnings of his erection pressing into her belly. She bit lightly at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Bedroom.” She ordered, slightly breathless as she pulled him through the apartment to the master bedroom.

She pushed the door open, before sitting on the bed facing him. He followed, bending to capture her in a kiss, hands gripping her waist, fisting the tight fabric of her dress. Rose kicked off her heels before turning her attention to Emmett, quickly unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Upon undoing the last button she slid her hands over his chest, tracing the tight muscles there before easing her hands over his shoulders and pushing his shirt off of him. He shook off the garment before recapturing her lips.

His hands dragged the straps of her dress down, teeth tracing from her mouth to her neck and then to her collarbone. He lightly bit at the skin there before dragging the bust of her dress down, with a firm tug her breasts erupted from the fabric, bouncing and swaying. Without hesitation Emmett’s mouth enveloped a nipple, licking and flicking before biting softly. Rosalie moaned, pushing her dress down further to pool around her wide hips. Emmett’s hand found her other breast, pinching the nipple before grabbing at the soft flesh. His lips left her breast then, trailing down to trace around the piercing in her navel.

Rosalie pushed him away, using his shoulders to guide him onto the bed next to her, with her straddling him. She slid off him, shimmying her dress over her hips and down her legs. Clad only in her lacy red thong she reached for his pants, palming him though the denim. Emmett groaned, watching the gentle sway of her breasts and the naughty smirk on her face. She undid the zipper of his jeans before fishing his cock out, hard and wanting. Emmett lifted his hips slightly to push his pants and boxers down and out of the way, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Rose knelt before him, knees digging into the scratchy carpet. She took his dick in her hand and pumped him, once, twice, before she took his head into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over his slit, then trailed her tongue up and down the length of him. His hips bucked up to meet the warm wetness of her mouth and she welcomed it, taking more of his cock into her mouth until it met the back of her throat. He groaned then, gently thrusting before clasping her hair and pulling her off of him.

He grabbed her hips then, pulling her to straddle him again. He traced a finger over the flimsy fabric of her thong before pulling it to the side. His fingers found her engorged and dripping. She stopped him and quickly climbed off him. She shucked her panties before moving to her bedside table, fishing out a condom before throwing it at him. As he put on the rubber she settled herself at the top of the bed, legs spread and inviting. He climbed between them, and positioned himself, running his cock up and down her slit. She shivered as he briefly hit her clit before moving to her entrance. He caught her eye, waiting for her consent. She laughed briefly before nodding and scooting closer to him.

He pushed into her then, slowly but steadily, sliding into her until his hips met hers. They gasped in unison, Rosalie clutching his back in a vice before craning her neck up to kiss him. They started slow, both in awe of each other before picking up the pace. Soon, Emmett was sawing in and out of Rosalie, her legs thrown out wide to accommodate him. Their groans and pants filled the room and were in sync with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Rose came with a flourish, her nails digging into the skin of his ass. He slowed briefly for her, letting her come down from her high and kissed her. When she shifted her hips up to him, he started trusting again, pounding away with his forehead resting against her. He was close, but he held off, wanting to feel her come around him again. His hand traced through the hair above her slit before he circled her clit. Rosalie threw her head back with the sudden jolt of pleasure and smirking, he continued rubbing her nub as he thrust into her. When he felt her muscles tighten around him once again, he couldn’t hold off his own climax. He pushed into as deep as he could and came, groaning like a dying man.

They collapsed together, panting and spent. They clung desperately to each other. After a few minutes, once they recovered, they briefly cleaned up before returning to the bed and curling up together. Rose was asleep in an instant, feeling safe and warm in Emmett’s embrace. The last thing she heard was the steady beat of his heart.

———

The sun shone through her window, bright and unrelenting. Rosalie stretched, irritated at the unwanted light before she froze. A man was beside her in bed. No, not a man, Emmett. Emmett was fast asleep next to her, buck naked and lying on his stomach. Rose vaguely noticed the claw marks she had left down his back and in the flesh of his ass. Still sleepy, she draped herself over his back, pressing her tits into him. He shifted then, before muttering a tired “Good Mornin’”

Something was nagging Rose in the back of her mind before she realised what she had forgotten.

“Shit!” She explained before all but jumping out of bed in search for her phone.

“What?” Emmett asked, rolling over obviously disgruntled.

“Where’s my phone?” She asked, slightly panicked now.

“It’s on the bedside table. I put it on charge for you. What’s up?”

“Abby, I need to pick her up. Jazz is going to kill me.”

He laughed then, watching her appraisingly as she tugged on a pair of jeans, watching those delectable tits of hers bounce. “Oh, I think he knows what’s been keeping you, Rosie.” He teased, smirking at her. “ _Someones been caught out_ ” he mocked her in a shrill voice.

Rosalie scooped up his shirt before flinging it at him before speaking, “Oh just you wait. I only have to talk to him briefly today. You, on the other page, have a whole 12-hour nightshift with him tonight.”

Emmett groaned before chuckling, climbing out of bed to get dressed.


	3. 3. i can't handle change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a prolific writer, and yet, here I am. 
> 
> I've written this chapter to be a little bit more lighthearted, considering the next one is... well... not so lighthearted. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoy.

**September**

Rose stood lazily in the kitchen, sipping leisurely at her glass of wine. The TV was on in the other room, playing kids shows- she guessed as per the high-pitched dialogue and music. She could hear her daughter, Abigail, chatting away at the characters on the TV. The four-year-old was growing up so fast, it made Rosalie sad to see how her little girl wasn’t so little anymore. Her birthday was tomorrow and with Emmett’s help, they had organised her a party at a local party centre. Abigail was ecstatic, the party was princess themed and there would be an actor dressed as Elsa from Frozen. Tomorrow was also Emmett and Rosalie’s one month anniversary.

Rose checked her phone, not entirely surprised not to see a text or missed call from Royce. He had sent a card that sat on the kitchen counter for tomorrow but hadn’t made any indication to want to talk to his daughter. Maybe tomorrow, she thought as she fished through the kitchen cupboards, searching for a snack for Abby. She must have been distracted because she suddenly felt two strong hands caressing her ass as she bent over. She turned quickly, narrowly missing banging her head, to see Emmett standing behind her with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Shit, Emmett!” She exclaimed, keeping her voice quiet so that Abby wouldn’t hear her curse. “I didn’t hear you come in!”

“Well, I’m not complaining, Rosie. I certainly had a nice view.” His eyes racked over her frame before he pulled her into a bearhug, lifting her easily into his arms. She rolled her eyes and wriggled out of his grip and down to the floor, pulling what she needed out of the bottom cupboard.

“What you makin’?” He asked, leaning back against the counter.

“Popcorn.” She stated before being interrupted by a shrill excited voice.

“Popcorn? Mummy, you’re making popcorn!” Rose heard a scuffle before her daughter came running into the room. If she was excited about the prospect of a buttery, salty snack, upon seeing Emmett, Abby was elated. “Emmy!” She all but screamed as she launched herself up at him. Smiling, Emmett lifted the girl up, spinning her around, earning a slew of bubbly giggles. Abigail’s laughter was infectious, Emmett and Rosalie smiling and laughing along with her.

“How about you two go settle down and put on a movie and I’ll be in with snacks in a moment.”

Abigail nodded enthusiastically and squealed as Emmett pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Ew! Emmett that’s gross.” She whined as Emmett shifted her onto his hip and carrying her into the other room. Rose chuckled as she heard her daughter ask rather loudly, “Are you having another sleepover with us, Emmy?”

———

Rosalie must have dozed off at some point because she woke to a blank TV screen. She shifted herself a bit to wake up and noticed she was leaning heavily into Emmett’s side, her head must have been resting on his shoulder. His head was tilted back and he was snoring quietly. She chuckled, brushing his curls away from his face gently. Abigail was lying on his other side, head in his lap, also fast asleep. She had to smile at the funny little group they made. _Almost a family_ , she thought, _the closest she or Abby have had to a family in a long time._

Rose sat up and nudged Emmett awake, he woke slowly, pulling her close to him again and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hey, baby.” He said sleepily, smiling lazily at her.

“Don’t wake up Abby,” she chided softly, reaching to run her fingers through her daughters soft albeit tangled curls.

Emmett looked down at the girl, smiling before shifting her off of his lap. He stood and picked up the sleeping child. “Let’s get you to bed, darling.” He told her softly before moving with Rose towards Abby’s room.

Once they had tucked her in, they retreated to the master bedroom. Emmett all but stumbling from fatigue. “I’m sorry, baby. I was going to talk with you but I’m so fucking tired and I wanted to fu-“

She interrupted him, already clad in the usual singlet and booty-short getup she called pyjamas. She shuffled into bed, pulling the sheets back for him.

“Emmett, shut up and get those shoes off. You’ve worked all day, I don’t expect you to fuck me into these sheets tonight. Tell me what you want tomorrow.”

He chucked at that before quickly undressing down to his boxers and climbing in after Rosalie, gathering her up in his strong arms.

———

There was a grace period of about an hour between when Emmett and Rose woke up and when they would wake up Abby. On any normal day they would enjoy some alone time together, tangled in the bedsheets, but today that would have to wait.

After about 5 minutes of lazy, sleep-laden caresses Rose went to get out of bed but Emmett stopped her.

“Relax baby.”

He got out of bed, pulling on his clothing until he was decent. Rose reclined back against the pillows grabbing her phone to text her brother. Jasper and Alice were coming here first to give Abby a present before they would travel to the venue.

She heard Emmett shuffling around in the kitchen, she heard him dig around in the cupboards before he appeared back at the bedroom door, two cups of coffee in hand and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

He climbed in next to her, passing her her favourite mug. She snatched the toast from his mouth, breaking it in half before giving him half back.

He moved closer to her, throwing his leg over hers and bumping her hip.

“I wanted to talk to you. And just know that you can say no. I’ve been thinking and thinking and I was talking to my mum and-“

“Christ, Emmett. Spit it out.” She said, and he sighed.

“I wanted to invite you and Abby to come to Christmas with my family.”

She stopped then, suddenly unsure. All the playful energy was sucked out of her and she suddenly becomes very serious.

“You want me to meet your parents?”

“Well I know Jazz is going away with Alice for Christmas and I assumed that just left you and Abigail. Plus, I want to spend the holidays with my two girls.”

She felt butterflies in her belly and the beginnings of dread.

_Were they moving to fast? If they weren’t careful, would they crash and burn?_

“Rose?”

He startled her out of her reverie.

“Yeah. I mean, yes, Emmett. I would love to spend Christmas with you. But we’ve been together for a month, Em. Are you sure you want me to travel across the country to meet your parents?”

He laughed, sipping his coffee before slinging his arm over her shoulders.

“Don’t stress, babe. They’ll love you both.”

———

Rosalie was stressing. Things were moving fast, too fast. It was grating at her mind, a thousand thoughts flying through her head. She spotted Alice walking towards her, a look of slight concern on her face. Rose quickly gathered her thoughts.

“Everything ok, Rose?” Alice asked, passing her a bottle of water. Rosalie took the drink gratefully before taking a swig.

“I’m panicking, Al. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“I take it you're not talking about the party.” Alice joked lightly. Walking to sit down and indicating for Rose to sit next to her. “Spill the beans, girlie.”

Rosalie signed before sitting down, hands rubbing nervously at her thighs.

“I don't want to fuck things up with Emmett. Just ask Jasper, I always rush into relationships. I mean I married Royce after dating him for 9 months.”

“Yeah, because you were pregnant.”

“That’s not the point, Al. What I’m trying to say is that when I get in relationships, I go all in. So does Emmett, it seems. Shit, I’ve been with him for a month and he asked me this morning if Abby and I wanted to travel across the country to spend Christmas with his family.”

“Wow, Rose. When’s the wedding?” She teased, earning a harsh glance from Rosalie and a not so soft elbow to the ribs.

“Don’t give him any ideas. I rushed into marriage the first time and it fucked me in the ass. I’m not making that mistake again. I just don’t want to mess this up. I really care about him, Ally. He’s really good for me and he’s good with Abigail. I just don’t want to lose it all. I’m so in love with the idea of love and having a family and I really want that with Em. Am I crazy?”

She bent her head down, rubbing at her temples trying to release the tension there.

“Alright, Rosie, enough of the negative thoughts and self-deprecation. Emmett’s crazy about you, that much is obvious. I highly doubt either of you will let your relationship crash and burn.”

Alice leaned over to her, nudging her and drawing a smile back to Rose’s face.

Rosalie took a shaky breath before she changed the mood, drawing back to Alice’s earlier comment.

“Shouldn’t I ask you when you're getting married? You’ve been dating Jazz for two and a half years, doesn’t he intend to drag you into the shit-show that is the Hale family.”

Alice shorted, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I don’t know about that one, Rose. I mean I haven’t met you and Jasper’s parents yet.”

Rosalie snorted at that. “You’ve spoken with Dad on the phone, that’s probably the best you’ll get with him. But Mum? Good luck with that, Alice. Mum hasn’t spoken to Jasper and I in years and Daddy only ever comes to visit every blue moon. You don’t want to meet our mum, trust me. That woman brings nothing but trouble and heartache. She's a godawful mother and, dare I say, the textbook definition of a monster-in-law. The last time I spoke with her, she told me I should have put up with Royce’s infidelity and that I was dooming Abigail by leaving Royce.”

“Fuck, Rose. What sort of mother says that?”

“Mine does.” She responded simply.

“Aunty Ally!” Abigail came running to them, a plastic tiara on her head and her dress flowing around her.

“Hey, Abby! You look beautiful!” Alice hugged the girl, the two of them absolutely adorable together.

“The dress is really pretty, Mummy told me to say thank you.” Abigail beamed at Alice, a wide toothy grin with her left front tooth missing. Her curly hair was in a braid, much like how Rosalie used to wear her hair as a child.

Alice smiled widely at the child, she had designed the dress herself, spending hours crafting the dress made of tulle and silk.

“Well, a princess deserves her princess dress on her special day!”

“Come with me to thank Uncle Jasper.”

Alice shot her a smile before being dragged away by the excited birthday girl.

Emmett walked over to her, with a handful of chips. She grabbed one from him before turning to rest against his chest, watching Abigail talking animatedly with Alice and Jasper.

“What were you and Alice talking about?” Emmett asked, munching on his chips. Rosalie swatted at him playfully as he dropped crumbs on her shirt.

“Oh you know, the usual girl stuff like how we are both closeted lesbians and that were gonna run away and elope.” She joked, looking up to glare at him. He was all but immune to her glare, smirking down at her.

Emmett muttered a brief 'sure thing' under his breath and chuckled, slinging his arm around her waist. They sat watching the party, Abby now running around with her school friends, all of whom were dressed up as little princesses and princes.

Much to Rosalie’s relief, the party went off without a hitch.

She glanced around, noticing a few parents had arrived to pick their kids up. Rose spoke with the princess performer, giving her a good tip and a thank you before the woman left.

Once Abby had said goodbye to her friends, the remaining adults; Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, cleaned up the party venue.

Abby sat to the side, playing with the toys and dolls she got as presents. She looked up at Rose, an inquisitive look on her face.

“Mummy, why didn’t we have my party at our house?”

How could Rose tell her kid that she was embarrassed by their less than stellar apartment. It was fine for the two of them, or now three with Emmett but Rosalie was loathe to reveal her meagre home to the critical eyes of the parents of Abby’s classmates. Rose had received a few snide comments on her age and apparent inability to parent at such a young age. Nothing she couldn’t handle, but she did see Emmett tense up by her side. It was pretty stupid when most of the women here were only slightly older than Emmett.

“It was easier here, baby. We can have it at home next year.”

Jasper caught her eye, Rosalie knew that he knew how she felt. They had come from a wealthy family, he knew that Rose was to proud and that she would feel embarrassed about her small, cheap apartment.

They gathered everything and loaded it into their cars before they all drove back to Rose’s place, Abby falling asleep in the back seat of her car.

———

“Dad rang this morning.“

Rose and Jasper sat at the kitchen table, sipping at their drinks. Rose had her customary glass of wine whereas Jazz was nursing a beer. She heard Alice in the other room, playing with Abby. Emmett had been called into work at short notice and had left half an hour ago. Jasper had offered to take the shift for him, but ultimately they needed the more qualified paramedic.

“He’s in Croatia working on his newest project, some fantasy show. He spoke to Abby for a bit, which was good. It’s nice that at least one of her grandparents wants something to do with her. I haven’t heard from Royce, which I’m pissed about. But I really shouldn’t have got my hopes up.I shouldn’t have assumed that he had the basic decency to ring and wish his daughter a happy birthday.”

Jasper sighed at that. He had never really liked his sister's ex-husband but had grown to hate him after the divorce. He couldn’t stand someone fucking over his twin.

“Nothing from mum?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nothing, but that didn’t surprise me. She didn’t ring for Abby’s last birthday either.”

Rose took another gulp of wine.

“Don’t worry about her Rose, she’s not worth your time.”

She scoffed at that. “I don’t worry about her, that’s what you do. You’re the more emotional one. I couldn’t care less about that woman.”

“Rose-”

She interrupted him, “No Jasper. Take your own advice, she’s not worth our time. So let’s not give her another thought.”

Jasper wiped a hand over his mouth, knowing not to fight with Rose.

“I talked to Alice in the car on the way here. She said Emmett’s inviting you to Christmas with his family?”

“Yeah, he asked this morning.”

“Are you going?”

“I said I would.”

He finished his beer before putting it down on the table in front of him.

“He’s a good guy, Rose. And you deserve someone who will look after you. And look after Abigail too. I know you, Rosalie. I know you're stubborn. Are you sure he’s good for you? Are you sure you're not diving into this half-blind?”

“Jasper, I know this is all rushed. I’m thinking the same thing. But I’m not a naive 18-year-old anymore, Jasper. I know I can be vain and vindictive. I know I’m a bitch. I know that I’m tenacious and I’ve clung to Emmett. But I want to be with him. He makes me happy, he makes Abby happy. Don’t we deserve to be happy?”

“Of course you deserve to be happy, Rose. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Not like last time.”


	4. 4. don’t tell me what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning:
> 
> This chapter depicts unhealthy relationships, unsafe drug use and some sexual themes. 
> 
> It explores a time of Rosalie's life where she hit rock bottom, and therefore THIS IS NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER.

**2 years ago**

She had dressed up just for the occasion. Royce was straying, that she could tell, and like hell, if she was letting him stray too far. She felt the soft red silk against her skin, draped over her curves in such an elegant and pleasing way. She took another shot of her vodka before putting the bottle back on the top shelf. Away from the prying hands of her 3-year-old and from Royce’s judging eye. He would be home in 10 minutes and she was ready to impress him.

She painted her lips bright red to match the lacy slip dress she wore and tussled her hair. Slipping into her black heels, she prowled around the room. Everything had to be perfect.

The sound of a key turning in the door indicated her husband was home, followed by the heavy footsteps and sound of his keys and briefcase hitting the kitchen island. Rose smirked, making sure to swing her hips sexily as she approached him. He looked up, mouth going slack when he saw her in all her scantly-clad glory.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Royce.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him passionately. His hands instantly found their way to her waist, a claw-like grip on the smooth satin.

“Come to bed, my darling. I promise I’ll make it worth your while”

She pulled him into the bedroom, feeling almost elated. They crashed down onto the bed, Rose quickly shedding her husband's jacket and shirt, leaving a few red lipstick marks as she went. She rolled away and stood before him, clutching the sides of her sheer dress, hiking the hem up to the swell of her ass. Swaying her hips, she leaned over him, her breath warm on his neck and chest as she descended lower, kneeling before him.

She undid his belt with a practised hand, palming him before taking him into her mouth. He grabbed at her hair, flinging his head back with a sign.

“Fuck, Chelsea.” He growled, seemingly not catching his slip up. But Rose did. She ripped her head away from him, pushing at the bed to stand up off of her knees.

“What the fuck, Royce!”

“Oh, Rose, baby girl.”

“Who the hell is Chelsea, Royce?”

“No one, baby. Come here, I didn’t say anything.”

“Like hell, Royce. Is she the woman you’ve been seeing? I’m not fucking blind, I know you’ve been seeing someone else. I didn’t fall for the whole ‘extended work hours’ or your ‘exclusive work dinners’. Do you think about her when you fuck me? Do you imagine it’s her lips around your cock?“

“I don’t know what you're talking about, Rosalie. Now come here and finish me off. You're being psychotic."

“Fuck you, Royce. You can go finish yourself off on the couch. Get the fuck out of here.”

“Rosalie, this is my fucking house and my fucking bed. I can sleep wherever I want. I won’t take some whiney woman’s nagging."

“‘Some whiney woman?’ I’m your fucking wife, Royce. But you seem to have forgotten that.”

She took a step closer to him, murder in her eyes. She set her jaw, staring down at the man below her.

“Get the hell out of my room, Royce, or so help me god I will tear you limb from limb.”

“Jesus, Rose. You really are a psychotic bitch, aren’t you? Fucking hell, you're crazy.” He glared at her, almost laughing, mocking her. “You know I wouldn’t have given you the light of day if you hadn’t gotten knocked up. I could have had anyone and yet I got suck with you and your sickly little mistake.”

She slapped him, absolutely enraged. She was ready to lunge at him and claw his eyes out of his pathetic skull. She was vibrating with anger, taking a sharp breath before continuing.

“That is our fucking daughter you’re talking about Royce. Say all you want about me, but insulting our little girl is a step to fucking far. Get the fuck out of here.”

He got up then, pushing her out of the way. She stumbled in her heels, unbalanced and drunk.

“You’re nothing without me, Rose. I own everything you have, this house, that kid, you. You push me away and you lose everything.”

“Get the fuck out, Royce. I won’t be your whore.”

He stormed out then, slamming the door behind him. Rosalie prayed they hadn’t woken Abigail.

She heard the TV in the other room and collapsed on the bed. She wanted to go out there and rip him apart, metaphorically and literally.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, glaring at the door. Eventually, the sound of the TV stopped and Royce must have gone to sleep. Rosalie kicked off her heels and crawled into bed, fists clenching the sheets in anger before she felt them rip.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep during the night, but she woke up the next morning alone. She wiped away her makeup from the previous night before putting on her robe.

Royce wasn’t anywhere to be seen, his briefcase and belongs gone.

He better not have, she raged before walking briskly to his study. He’d taken all his files along with the money he kept in the bottom draw. She rushed back to their bedroom, flinging open the wardrobe to find most of his clothing gone.

He’s left, she thought, he actually left us.

———

The house was filled with the loud music Rosalie had blasting out of the stereo. She had alcohol bottles littering the table and kitchen bench, a half-drunk bottle of wine paired with a bottle of pink gin. Remnants of coke dusted the table, something she hadn’t touched in years, something she had sworn she wouldn’t do again. She stumbled over to the table, unstable on her feet, and did her last line. It burned her nose, as it always had and she absently rubbed the dull sting. God, she missed that feeling; euphoria.

The stereo shifted into the next song, making her look up. You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore started playing, sending Rosalie wobbling over to turn it up.

She stepped back, the music enveloping her, swinging from side to side in her drug-induced haze.

She was wearing the same lingerie she had worn the night Royce left. That skimpy little red slip dress that she loved so much. _Fuck him_ , she thought as she let the music wash over her.

_You don't own me._

_I’m not just one of your many toys._

She felt the world spinning around her as she danced and swung to the music, singing along with the gracelessness of a drunk.

_And don't tell me what to do._

_Don't tell me what to say._

She danced sultry around the room, swaying along with the music. Her gaze caught a photo hanging on the wall. Her wedding photo. They looked so fucking happy, it made her sick. Without a second thought, she tore the frame from the wall and threw it to the floor, glass shattering and littering the carpet.

_I'm young and I love to be young._

_I'm free and I love to be free._

Smiling she stared down at the picture, broken and destroyed. _Good riddance_ , she thought.

_To live my life the way I want._

_To say and do whatever I please._

She could hear her phone ringing somewhere but ignored it. She didn’t want to deal with anything right now. She just wanted to feel numb.

The phone rang again, and she picked it up, ready to yell at the person on the other line.

“Rose, you finally picked up,” Jazz’s voice said into the receiver.

“Jasper what do you want, I’m busy.”

“Rose, are you ok? You’re slurring your words.”

“I’m fine, what do you want?”

“Rosalie, what are you doing? You sound drunk and I can hardly hear you over the music in the background.”

“I’m celebrating, Jasper. Do you want to know something? Royce left a week ago and just this morning I received a little letter in the mail. Divorce papers, Jazz. Who would have thought.”

“Jesus, Rose. Are you ok?”

“I’m drunk out of my mind and I’m back at old habits, I think its safe to say that, no, I’m not 'ok’”

“Rose, what do you mean by old habits?”

“Oh you know, Jazz. Just mixing vices. A little bit of alcohol and a light sprinkle of coke. Just the usual."

“Rosalie, where’s Abigail?”

“She’s with a friend. She’s not here, its fine."

“Rosalie, are you really mixing drugs and alcohol.”

“Jasper, get off my fucking back. I’m going through shit, piss off.”

“Rosalie-“

She interrupted him,

“Got to go, Jazzy. Bye”

She hung up, turning the phone off completely so he couldn’t call her again.

_So just let me be myself._

_That's all I ask of you._

She was sweating profusely, her chest hurt and her vision was blurry. She couldn’t tell if it was alcohol or cocaine. _Probably both_ , she pondered as she slumped onto the carpet underneath her, not even noticing the shards of glass as they bit into her skin.

She felt everything begin to spin and then fade away. The last thing she heard was her home phone ringing as she slumped to the floor, the world around her going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a bit of a lighter note, kudos to anyone who got my not so subtle AHS reference here.


End file.
